


Just Us and the Night Sky

by too_many_obssesions



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! rare pair week, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: Tsuzuru is assigned the task of making sure that Misumi has the best first sleepover ever
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just Us and the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for A3, so I’m not sure how good it is. Please let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it!

“Tsuzurun! It’s horrible! Sumi’s never had a proper sleepover before!”

“Neither have I, I don’t see the problem.”

“What really? Then you guys totes gotta have one soon!”

Tsuzuru looked up from his writing at his overly excited senior. Ever since he had asked the older boy for tutoring he hadn’t known peace. He used to be able to spend his days between going to work and home peacefully; he now had to deal with not one but two hyperactive senpai constantly butting into his life. Between the stress of taking care of his younger brothers and watching over those two’s antics, Tsuzuru would be gray before he finished high school. 

“Miyoshi-senpai, with all due respect, that sounds like your area of expertise.”

“It is! But Sumi’s always supes uncomfortable whenever he stays over at my place, so since he’s over at yours all the time I figured you could kill two birds with one stone! Totes genius right?”

“Then why can’t you just come over too?” As soon as he said it Tsuzuru regretted it. Dealing with Kazunari was bad enough during the school day, he shuddered to think how bad it would be if he stayed over for a night. At least Misumi stayed out of the way when he stayed over. If both of them were over at the same time, any illusion Tsuzuru had of peace would surely disappear. 

“Haha Tsuzurun, it’s okay! I know you’d hate that so I’ll stay away. But Sumi deserves this ya know? So do you. And since you guys already spend so much time together it seemed way too perfect. If you’re really uncomfortable with it I can probably find another way.” Kazunari was rubbing his neck awkwardly, in the way that he did when he was scared he did something wrong. It was weird to see someone so confident suddenly shrink in on himself like that, it made Tsuzuru feel bad.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But only this once do you hear me? Ikaruga-san’s visits can’t all be sleepovers, or he’ll get the wrong idea!”

“Of course of course! Anyway here’s my list of must-do’s for a bangin sleepover. Make sure you follow it to a T, Tsuzurun, it’d be a shame if you had to do it over again right?”

As soon as the list was out of his hands, Kazunari ran off, probably to go to some mixer or something, leaving Tsuzuru with nothing to do but look it over. The list seemed to be a mile long and probably detailed every little step he needed to complete for the sleepover. He would be impressed if the whole thing wasn’t already an utter inconvenience for him. With a sigh Tsuzuru put away the list and continued on with his day, hoping that Misumi wouldn’t need to stay over anytime soon. 

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t until two weeks after his conversation with Kazunari that Misumi asked him if he could sleepover. From the looks of it though, he hadn’t been staying at his house the whole time. His clothes were starting to get rumpled and there was a barely noticeable grass stain on the knee of his pants. Whatever had happened to make him stay away had to have been bad. It made Tsuzuru feel a little less apprehensive about what was going to happen. Luckily he’d be able to get all the supplies that Kazunari had dubbed “super important for getting the right vibes” without Misumi interfering since he had to work today. It was so hard to keep a constant eye on the other boy, that Tsuzuru often forwent shopping whenever he was with him. 

He got home with just enough time to start on dinner for everyone and have everyone eat at a reasonable time. They’d be having stir fry again, but Tsuzuru figured it was better than starving. 

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Sumi-nii you’re here!”

Tsuzuru smiled at the noise. When he had first started staying over, Misumi had made it a point to cause as little interruption as possible. He didn’t talk to anyone but Tsuzuru unless absolutely necessary, he never got seconds even though Tsuzuru knew there was no way he was full, and he’d even volunteered to sleep outside the first night which defeated the purpose of him even coming over. Even if Tsuzuru didn’t consider himself that close to the other boy, seeing the change was still nice. 

“Sumi-nii, will you read us a story tonight? Your voices are the best!”

“Sorry Takeru, Ikaruga-san and I have something to do tonight, he can do it next time though.”

“Eh, we do?”

“Yeah, after dinner though. Ikaruga-san did you bring extra clothes?”

“Sorry. I didn’t have time to grab anything this morning.”

“It’s fine you can borrow some of mine since it’s the weekend.”

“Ok!”

Surprisingly enough, dinner wasn’t any louder with Misumi involved, in some ways it was calmer. There were less tantrums since Misumi was more than happy to pick any unwanted vegetables off his brother’s plates and entertain them with stories from his triangle hunts. It was nice having someone else take care of them. 

As soon as everyone was done eating Tsuzuru dragged Misumi up to his room. Getting through Kazunari’s list would take all night, which he supposed was good since one of the items on the list was to stay up all night. 

“Alright Ikaruga-san, what color do you want?”

Tsuzuru has pulled out twelve different nail polish colors. Kazunari has tried to give him more but he decided it was probably best to stop him before he wasn’t able to carry them home. 

“What do you mean Tsuzuru?”

“Miyoshi-senpai gave me this long list of stuff we need to do to have the perfect sleepover since neither of us have had one before.”

“You don’t seem super happy about it.”

“Yeah it’s just a lot.”

“Hmm, in that case we should do it our way! We can watch Takarazuka videos and then go on a triangle hunt!”

“It’s way too late for a triangle hunt Ikaruga-san.”

“It’s never too late for a triangle hunt!”

Tsuzuru sighed. This argument was a constant one with Misumi. Sometimes it seemed like he didn’t understand the fact that certain things were dangerous sometimes. Then again Tsuzuru had seen him hop from their school’s 3rd floor and walk it off so maybe he really had no clue. 

“Maybe we can moon watch instead.”

“Ok!”

Maybe this whole sleepover thing wouldn’t be so bad after all, though he’d have to make sure Misumi didn’t accidentally tell Kazunari how they actually spent their time. He seemed serious about making sure they did it perfectly after all, and Tsuzuru would hate to disappoint him. 


End file.
